Items
Items are one of the most important aspects of Undead Assault 3. Airdropped by our US Army, these crates contain Weapons, Armor, and other Equipment that help promote survival. Weapons Rifles: Styner BR-2 HK42: A light, simple, accurate assault rifle. Increases attack speed by 5%, damage by 12, and movement speed by .05 US MCR: Standard issue USMC weapon. It has almost no recoil, allowing for a far greater rate of fire. Increases attack speed by 40% SOF-AR: Special Operations Forces Assault Rifle, was developed in the 2050s to accomodate the rapid fielding advancement of SOF gear. The SOF-AR is modular and accurate. Increases damage by 50%, range by 3, reduces reload time by 15%, and increases critical chance by 8% M-5 MAR Flamethrowers: M79 Flamethrower:Since the beginning of the outbreak, flamethrowers have proven highly effective against the undead. However, they haven't seen action since Vietnam, and were terribly outdated at the early stages of the outbreak. The M79 Flamethrower was rapidly developed to replace the flawed, inefficient initial outbreak models. Increases attack speed by 10%, range by 1, and damage by 15% Machine Guns: M241 MMG: The M241 Medium Machine Gun was fielded in 2014 to replace the aging M240L. It has greater damage and range than a SAW but adds 8lbs of additional weight. Increases damage by 25%, range by 2, but reduces movement speed by 4% M41 SAW: The M41 SAW is a superior variant to the standard issue SAW. It has the same stopping power and similar structure, however the components are made of Arcadium, a lighter, tougher material than the regular plastic and metal components, making the weapon lighter and increasing the fire rate. Increases attack speed by 10%, movement speed by .08, and improves the burst rate M135 Minigun: Offers incredible fire rate at the cost of movement speed. Increases attack speed by 30% and lengthens burst, but reduces movement speed by 8% Shotguns: ISS-7: The Improved Service Shotgun is a modified, semi-automatic shotgun for the Regular Army. Increases attack speed by 30% Designated Marksman Rifles: IDMR-2 Increases attack speed by 18% M92 Torrent Increases damage by 85% but reduces attack speed by 30% and movement by 5% Plasma Rifles: IPR Armor Kevlar Body Armor (kev): A full-body armor designed to protect the wearer from simple zombie attacks and bites. Increases armor by 5 and blocks 50 damage SPCS: The Soldier Plate Carrier System is an adaptation of the IOTV with the focus being improved mobility for dismounted operations. Increases armor by 12, blocks 75 damage, and decreases movement speed by .1 OPA: Organic Printed Armor. A light and durable body armor made of a plaque-like organic material that can only be pierced by diamond or DU. Increases armor by 6, blocks 35 damage, increases movement speed by .05, and has a 70% chance to reduce damage to 40% Explosives Explosives not only hurt allies but can also destroy items that lay on the ground. Use with extreme caution! MGL: The MGL, or Multi-Purpose Grenade Launcher, is the current standard-issue grenade launcher for US and NATO forces. Its deadly accuracy, excellent range, and powerful blast make it far superior to a hand grenade. Launches a 40mm grenade at a target point, dealing 400 damage 40mm Grenades: Loads grenades into an MGL or a M5 MAR. 40mms may be loaded 10 at a time into an MGL MRL: The Multi-purpose Rocket Launcher is the Army's cost-effective disposable rocket launcher. It is effective at destroying soft to medium armored targets at excellent range. Takes 1.5 seconds to ready and fire, dealing 2300-2700 damage. 500 bonus damage vs armored. Frag Grenade: Throws a fragmentation grenade at the target point. Deals 400 damage Explosive Charge A chain-detonating charge that can only be set off with an initial explosion. Deals 2000 damage when destroyed Survival Equipment The following are items essential to survival. Ammo Case: Holds up to 10 magazines. Adds 3 magazines when used. Will become encumbered if over 15 magazines are readied Magazines: Adds 3 magazines when used. Will become encumbered if over 15 magazines are readied Flashlight: A special flashlight to aid in night operations. Contains a special lens that reveals invisible units. Increases sight range and reveals invisible units First Aid Kit: A container of basic medical supplies that will heal minor injuries. Heals 250 life over 30 seconds. Heals an additional 75 life when administered by a medic. Cures Minor ailments. Quick Clot (QC): Quick Clot Combat Application Injection! Newly revised formula rapidly heals the most greivous of wounds and cures combat related ailments faster than you can scream "medic!" Heals 100 hp and cures Severe ailments instantly. Ground Flare: Throws a ground flare at the target point, revealing invisible units and providing a light source. Lasts 4 minutes Flare Gun: Fires a flare at the target point, illuminating the surrounding area. Reveals invisible units. Reduces the movement speed of zombies by 15% Smoke Grenade: Throws a smoke grenade at a target point, slowing enemies in its radius. Lasts 30 seconds and reduces the movement speed of zombies by 35% Kinetic Integrator (KI): Utilizes kinetic motion to create energy to power your suit. Regenerates 1.25 energy per second. Does not stack. Energy Cell: An energy-dense cell made to regenerate energy in your suit. Regenerates 190 energy over 20 seconds Aim Assistant (AA): A small device that attaches to your weapon to improve aiming. Adds 20% bonus damage and 15% increased attack speed. Does not stack Muscle Relaxant: A benzodiazepine that aids in concentration and relaxation. Frequently used by snipers to improve accuracy and weapon control. Increases damage by 50%, attack speed by 15%, and range by 5 for 90 seconds. Does not stack Lift Boots: Rockets the user to the targeted point. 50 second cooldow''n LLDR: The Lightweight Laser Designator Rangefinder is a special device used only by qualified Fire Support Specialists or other designated, trained individuals. It has a special laser designator with a specific targeting frequency to coordinate with aircraft. ''Calls in CAS upon use, dealing approx. 15,000 damage at the epicenter of the blast. Spawns after Air Threats Destroyed Quest Items BMDD Sentry Guns Satchel Charge